Camp Rock: The Hostile
by emyjoe113
Summary: Mitchie, and Shane are still very good friends, but Tess wants them to split up for good, before anything gets too serious. She is only doing this to get Shane. Tess is up for anything right now, and she will DO anything.
1. Birthday

**Rec Room:**

**5:00 pm**

"Mitchie, you should go, I mean don't you have to record your new songs for your album?" asked Peggy.

"Yes, actually I do, but I can wait," she said smiling with that big mouth.

"Well what if my uncle Brown gets mad that you're late, I mean sometimes he's like that to me and my band mates," said Shane.

"Shane, no offense, but you're lousy at lying," she said.

Everyone looked up as if they just saw a ghost.

"Why would you say that?" asked Shane.

"Because, one, when you lie you bite your lip, and look away into the distance," she said.

"Oh bull shit, but still, I want to be the first to listen to your new album!" said Shane excited.

"Oh-kay, I guess I'll go, See you guys in about 2 hours. I'll probably get back around 7:00pm, or so," she said getting her black Old Navy flip flops on. "See you later," she said.

And she was gone.

"Finally! I thought she would never leave!" said Tess getting annoyed.

"Why?" asked Ella.

Everyone turned to her, and stared at her like her brain was full of idiocy.

"Well, since it's her 15Th birthday today, I think we should start planning, instead of staring at me like vultures!" said Ella getting uncomfortable about everyone staring at her.

Everyone laughed contaigously, and got to work....fast. Planning a suprise birthday party for Mitchie, was definately harder, than anyone would expect it.

"Should I get the cake yet?" asked Shane.

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll help you," said Tess.

"Yeah pushing a cake on a cart with wheels is real hard," said Shane laughing.

Tess, didn't know if he was kidding or not, so she helped him anyways. They both went back to the kitchen, and found it in the freezer, already on one of Mitchie's mom's catering carts.

Shane grabbed both edges of one side of the cart, and Tess did the same, but she was going backwards... in heels.

"Oh my God, I'm going to fall!" yelling Tess.

"No, you can't it'll ruin her cake!" said Shane.

"Okay, but I can't control my clumsiness!" she said laughing.

Shane laughed also, "Don't worry it happens to me billions of times." he said also joining in laughing.

They both got to the empty game room, with only a few games in it. Everyone was setting up everything. The D.J. came already setting up his things, while Ella was fasinated by the double sided tape.

They both set it in the corner of the room, by two racks of cd's everyone liked listening to. Tess went over to help with Peggy put up some posters, and while Shane, Nate, and Jason helped put up the disco ball.

While everyone was getting very hungry.

"Man, I am starving!" said Jason. He darted his eyes to the cake.

"NO!, Don't even go there," said Shane grabbing his arms. "I don't want her cake to be ruined, because of you!" he said very protective.

"You know, your very crabby today, does someone need a nap?" asked Jason.

"Shut up, before I punch you," said Shane.

"Someone is a little feisty!" said Jason making chipmunk noises.

Shane stared at Jason, like he was a monkey on crack.

"Come on, let's get to work, we only have an hour left!" said Nate.

"Were going as fast as we can!" they both said at the same time.

Fifty minutes past quickly, and now there was only ten minutes left before Mitchie came back from recording some of her new songs.

"Ohemgee, ten minutes you guys!" screamed Ella.

"Shush!" demanded Tess putting paper plates on the long narrow table.

"Okay," said Ella calming down.

The clock went by, in a matter of seconds it seemed like. Everyone was hiding in a nice small space, with the lights turned off. The only light that was on was the one from the outside of the glass door, where Mitchie would be arriving back.

There were some faint whispers, and laughs, but Tess got irritated, and told everyone to shut up.

Pure silence.

_Pfff...._

"Okay, who was that," said Jason in a regular voice.


	2. Suprise!

Chapter: 2

"Shutup!" whispered screamed Tess.

Everyone quitted down, because they saw Mitchie standing in the doorway opening the door slowly. Barron was standing by the light switch, and when she took her first step into the room, he flicked the lights on, and everyone jumped up, and screamed "SURPRISE!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped in excitement, and the first person she ran up to was Shane and she gave him a hug. Tess glared at her weird, and ignored her. Everyone was having such a great time within minutes, because they were all starving, and that cake wanted to say: Eat me! And boy did they eat that cake, pizza, and drank that soda fast.

The D.J. started the music and the first song that came on was Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Everyone started dancing and Caitlyn and Barron were winning their dance contest that they were having. Barron was doing his amazing crumping, while Caitlyn had her own style to her dance. They both did amazing, while everyone was crowded in a circle cheering both Caitlyn and Barron.

After dancing for two hours, Shane, Nate, and Jason left to go get something, but no one noticed because they were having such a great time…well Tess noticed. She went up to Mitchie and asked her.

"Where did Shane and his other band mates go?" she asked.

Mitchie looked around. "I don't know, I think I just saw them a few minutes ago," she said looking around confused.

When Mitchie turned around, Tess rolled her eyes, and played ping pong with Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn. About two minutes later, the lights were flickering on and off, and all the girls were screaming.

"Ahh, I think a monster is going to eat me!" screamed Ella.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood as still as they could. It was pitch black in the room, and the D.J. started playing horror music, so obviously he knew something no one else did. One of the other doors that led to a cafeteria opened, and all you could see was a mouth glowing from a flashlight.

"Mitchie…you better run, before I get you with…SILLYSTRING!" yelled the male voice.

All of a sudden the lights went back on, and Shane was wearing a black mask and he attacked Mitchie. He sprayed her whole body full of silly string, while Jason and Nate tried to get everyone else. Guys and girls were running around furniture, and running outside to get away.

"Shane, put me down!" screamed Mitchie. Shane was holding Mitchie across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Shane dropped her to the couch, and tickled her and silly stringed her till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop…tickling…me!" she yelled. People were running in and out of doors screaming and yelling, and about five minutes later, everyone was lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"That was so much fun!" said Mitchie breathing loud.

"Bad side ache, really bad sides ache!" said Jason holding his stomach.

Everyone got up and they all played games like truth or dare. That was everyone's favorite. Because they didn't know what someone was going to ask them, or what they told them to do.


End file.
